An article titled “Pattern and Timing of the Coronary Sinus Activation to Guide Rapid Diagnosis of Atrial Tachycardia After Atrial Fibrillation Ablation’ by Pascale et al, published in Circ Arrhythm Electrophysiol. 2013, is incorporated herein by reference. In the article, the authors state that atrial tachycardias (AT) during or after ablation of atrial fibrillation frequently pose a diagnostic challenge. The authors hypothesize that both the patterns and the timing of coronary sinus (CS) activation could facilitate AT mapping.
U.S. Patent Application 2015/0208938, to Houben et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes detection of an activation wavefront generated in the heart, using bipolar and unipolar electrograms.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.